


Connecting Past

by Yusa1101



Category: Gintama
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kagura centric, Mitsuba Arc, Mitsuba's tabasco will make an appearance but the victim this time is not Gin, and Sougo's reaction, i just wanna see Kagura and Mitsuba interact, mentions of Kouka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yusa1101/pseuds/Yusa1101
Summary: What will happen when Kagura meet the sadist prince's older sister?The events occurred during Mitsuba arc, should've known what to expect by the end of the day.Spoilers on Mitsuba arc and Rakuyou Arc ( Kagura's past)
Relationships: Kagura & Okita Sougo, Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Connecting Past

"I'm going to stay here for a while so we can meet each other everyday."

"Really? I'm so happy"

Sougo blush and smile in delight. Unlike his usual sadistic behaviour, the drastic change in his attitude towards his sister is quite a shocking feat among the Shinsengumi members. 

Who would've thought Shinsengumi's first unit captain who is known for being the strongest swordman in the group is smilling and laughing innocently, kinda similar to a child. It totally never crossed their mind that he is, in fact the youngest member among them but never act like one.

This is the first time they see him letting his guard down. 

For obvious reasons, both siblings were being spied by none other than the members itself. Yamazaki use binoculars to spy while his companion, Harada was laughing silently at the young captain. "He.. He said 'boku'" he snickers, holding his mouth to muffle the sound as to not be heard by the oblivious siblings. It's not often they see him like this and they want to commit it to memory or maybe used it as a blackmail material for the sadist prince. 

However, true to his name, Sougo is always one step ahead of them. The fun doesn't last long when Yamazaki shifted his binoculars to the younger man and he immediately pull out a bazooka after distracting his sister to look outside. For a split second, they can see the face of the captain they always feared and respect. The glare he always adorned return in a split second.That's when they realize they're doomed, leaving them with afros for the rest of tbe arc. Except for Harada. Because... he's bald. 

After the whole fiasco in the family restaurant, Sougo decided to bring his sister outside,claiming that the aftermath of the smoke might risk her health. Not once mentioning that it's his doing. Being the angelic brother he supposed to be, he make sure his sister never worry about him.

Instead, he brought her to the park where he usually slack off- resting during his patrol duty. The peaceful times when he just lie down and sleep before he's interrupted by a certain China girl. He didn't expect his usual bench to be occupied by a familiar face upon reaching the park. 

It's none other than the devil itself, Yorozuya's only female, Kagura. She is sucking her sukonbu while holding her umbrella, staring blankly at the empty park. He can almost notice the loneliness in her eyes but he just dismissed it, probably she had a fight with that big mutt of hers. 

He always saw her in a daze sometimes and it's becoming a default that everytime he approached her like that, he would get kick in the knee or any other body part. Luckily for him, he has extraordinary reflexes. 

Sougo got annoyed by her presence but he still guide Mitsuba to the bench. Kagura notice immediately and frown upon seeing his face. "Ughhh"

"Oh my, are you Sou-chan's friend? What's your name?" Mitsuba beams as she make the first move by walking closer and sit beside her. Kagura looks taken aback and confused by which Mitsuba answer, "I'm his sister." A look of realisation came over Kagura, considering that they're both have similar features. However, unlike her sadist brother, her face emits warmth and gentleness, kinda like a mom. 

Sougo, not wanting to make his sister worry, just blurted out that they're friends which earns a 'wtf' face from Kagura. He signal her to go along with it by giving a glare behind his sister's back. 

"Yeah we're friends. I'm Kagura" she quickly adjusted to the act. Might as well tease him for it later. Putting on her best act, she smile to Mitsuba. "Sou-kun and I has been friends for quite a while"

He cringed at the name but decide to go along. 

"How wonderful...I've always wanted to meet his friends here in Edo. Sou-chan always surrounded by older people and I'm worried he doesn't have anyone around his age. Never thought he actually have a beautiful girl as a friend."

Kagura slowly nodded her head in embarrassment at the sudden compliment but immediately reply. "Well, he's a bit annoying and always got on my nerves but he's a good guy."

'Apart from his overly sadistic attitude' she thought. 

As expected, Sougo gives death glares at her but did not say anything considering his sister's presence. In fact, he just silently standing beside Mitsuba, giving occasional glance at her.. Like an obedient puppy. 

"But I'm glad that he actually made friends here. I was worried he might be alone when I'm gone." 

Kagura's confused by her statement and glance at him. She can see the sadness clouding his crimson eyes despite his usual poker face. He just pursed his lips.  
There's an awkward silence afterwards and it feels almost unbearable for the three of them. 

Mitsuba's eyes slowly drifted to the corner of the park. She saw an ice cream stand nearby and thought it might be a perfect idea to ease the tension. She feel bad for ruining the mood, especially in front of a friend.

She rose up from the bench seat and slowly walk. "Where are you going, sister?"

"It's a bit hot today, why don't I buy you two ice creams?"

"Then...let me go with you"

Mitsuba just shook her head, "it's just a simple walk. Don't worry about me. Take some time to talk with your friend" 

Sougo sigh worriedly, his eyes trailing his sister's back as she approaching the parlor. Kagura who remain silent finally look at him. "You sure love your sister, yes?"

"Well, obviously since she's my only relative."

Kagura shifted her gaze to the park. "Then why do you sound so sad? You should be happy that your sister's here, yes?"

His expressions darkens, "like she said, she won't be long now. She has a weak lung and can't be stress."

Oh, so that's why he immediately claimed them as friends. Although it's a bit absurd if she think about it. However, she did not answer, mostly because she is also thinking about her own family's situation. How they're the exact opposite of each other. Even though his sister's sick, it's clear that she loves him whereas her own family fall apart because her mother become sick. 

"Don't worry, your sister's strong. She has a brother that always worry about her, caring for her, yes?"

Sougo remain silent so Kagura pat him in the back. "Hey, what are you being so down? Aren't you the who's always spouting bullshit and ends up being beaten by me, Sou-kun?"

Sougo doesn't answer. Maybe he is worried for the worst things that can happen. Kagura can't blame him. 

Kagura stood up from the bench and approach him. He's quite confuse by her sudden movement. She smirk and just knock her forehead against his causing him to fall.

"What was that for?" Sougo sounded annoyed but that's the reaction she want. 

"Sadist, stop being so down before I punch you in the face. You know that being sad won't even do you any good. Besides, you said yourself that your sister shouldn't be stress but really, your attitude shows the opposite right now."

He rub his forehead before standing up. He smile. "Huh, are you trying to cheer me up?" His smile shifted to his sadistic smile. "Let me beat you before you can even do anything."

Kagura pick up her stance and grin, "what did you say? You wanna go, huhh?" 

They almost forgot about Mitsuba before noticing her walking towards them. "Sorry for the wait. I'm glad both of you get along so well." Mitsuba came back with two cups of ice cream in her hand and Sougo shifted back to his innocent and loving side. She handed one to Kagura while the other one to Sougo but he refused and just give it to her. 

Kagura thought how wonderful and thoughtful his sister is, unlike this awful sadist who happens to be the brother.

She look at her ice cream. She just assumed it's a vanilla ice cream with strawberry flavoured syrup considering the bright red liquid on top of the ice cream. 

She took a bite and that's when the hot feeling of spiciness came over her. Sougo can't even hide his evil smile as he saw her suffering expression from all the spiciness. Kagura finally blurted out. "Is this... Tabasco?"

Mitsuba just smiled innocently before pulling out a bottle of Tabasco from her kimono. She put almost half the bottle into hers. "I just want to appreciate you for being Sou-chan's friend. You don't like it, Kagura-chan?"

'What does that have to do with being friends?' But this is being sadist's so called 'friend'. Surely, she need to expect something like this to happen. 

Her expression looks dissapointed seeing Kagura's almost disgusted and Kagura had the urge to just throw the ice cream away. 

However, she can feel a sharp blade on her neck and that's when she realized that Sougo pointed his sword at her still remain innocent looking. "You're gonna eat it right?" 

Mitsuba suddenly started coughing violently and the blade almost reach her throat. 

'I was wrongggggg..... Even when she smile happily... She's still sadist's sister'

She remember him saying that his sister can't be stressed so she had no choice but to eat it for his sister's sake as a friend. She tried so hard to finish it as quickly as possible and make a run for it but the damn sadist saw through all her plan. He whispered just enough for her to hear. "I know what you're thinking. Don't."

She's trapped. She can't do anything. Her instinct tell her to beat up the sadist and just go but with his sister's here, it's almost impossible. 

Trying her best to hide the burning sensation in her mouth, she just excuse herself to a nearby tap in the park to wash away the spiciness. She even took out her sukonbu packets and just dump everything into her mouth, hoping the sourness can lessen the pain in her mouth. 

"Damn that good for nothing sadist, I'm gonna kill him.... I'm gonna kill him." Kagura mouthed as she ran the water on her tongue. Thank god the tap is a few metres away from the bench so they won't be hearing her.

"I'd like to see you try" Sougo stood behind her, unfazed. Kagura jolted at the sudden intrusion to the point she spits out the water. She quickly wiped her mouth with her hands "When did you....no, why are you here?"

"Sister is worried about you so she asked me to check you out and here you are, giving baseless threats.. Here." He handed her a can of cola. 

"I've told her many times to not put Tabasco in everything. It will ruin her health. She never listens." He shooked his head.

Kagura is stunned with the sudden kindness, especially from longtime rival. Her face looked eyes warily on the can."What are you trying to pull here?"

He sigh. Glancing a bit at his sister calmly eating her spicy ice cream, he shift his focus back to kagura.

"It's just a favor but can you continue with this friend facade? She asks you to accompany us while we're going sightseeing afterwards." Not waiting for an answer, he just walked towards his sister who is sitting on the bench, enjoying her Tabasco ice-cream. 

Kagura, still remained at her spot just stare at the can handed to her before looking at his retreating back.

She thought for a moment and smile, but one can say that she had hidden intentions beneath her sweet smile. 

'Maybe I can use this day to see a different side of sadist' she looked at the can. 

Upon opening it, cola started spraying across her face, causing her face to be sticky, leaving the contents of the can half empty. "That brat.... "

From afar, she can even see him smiled sadistically at her as if mouthing payback for that knockout just now. 

She was about to lash out at him before she saw a familiar permed head dragging a big white dog. Beside him, Shinpachi was just walking with bandages wrapped around his head, probably from Sadaharu's bite. 

"God, I've already told her to walk you and she just walk away. That damn brat... And you! Sadaharu please stop making me repeat myself. Don't shit here!!"

"Well, Kagura-chan seems a bit down lately. Cut her some slacks."

"Well, I don't see it."

"Of course you don't. You always out playing pachinko or drinking with Hasegawa-san."

"Ahh, Gin-chan! Sadaharu! Shinpachi!"

Upon hearing their names, they shifted their heads to the owner of the voice before notice immediately that it was kagura's voice. Gintoki runs to her and just smack her head. He seemed hella pissed. "Kagura you brat, I told you to walk him. Now he just kept biting my head off. What are you even doing out here?"

"I want to accompany sadist with her sister" 

"Sadist? You mean Souichiro-kun?"

"It's Sougo." He came from behind Kagura with his sister beside him. 

"Are you also Sou-chan's friend?" She let out a soft giggle. "An older friend at that. You never change, Sou-chan. Would you like to join us?" Mitsuba smiled at the silver permed. 

"Okita-san... Two people..." Fixing his glasses, he look at both of them but immediately understood. 

Gintoki seemed taken aback. "Since when are we friends?" 

"Danna, you never decide the day you become friends with somebody. You just did without realizing it."

Gintoki just walk away, still dragging Sadaharu. "And some friends just walk out without realizing it. Just ask Kagura to tag along. Come, Shinpachi."

"I'll buy parfaits along the way."

Hearing that, Shinpachi immediately knew and sigh while Gintoki froze on his track. He took Sadaharu's leash from him. "Then I'll walk him. Just go with them"

XX

"Cehh, why do I have to go along with all of you?"

"Danna, don't say that when you've already eaten three chocolate parfaits. Besides, it's only for today."

Both the boys are walking slowly behind the girls. It seems that the ladies have been getting along pretty well. 

"You okay? It seems like you've been left out by them."

"I don't mind."

After the whole Tabasco incident, kagura forget about her so called 'revenge' with Sougo and honestly enjoyed Mitsuba's presence. The sense of familiarity in her maybe due to the fact that she kinda resembles her own mother. 

"Mitsu-nee really reminds me of my Mami. So kind and pretty."

She just smile at the nickname that she gave. "Really?"

Kagura thought, probably this is the first time she actually felt this happy meeting someone. She didn't remember the last time she had this feeling, the feeling where she transported back to her old home, feeling the embrace of her mother's touch. Slowly caressing her younger self until she fell asleep. She thought maybe the sadist have this experience like her.

On the other hand, both Sougo and Gintoki are quite suprised by her behaviour. Yes, she always smile but smiles can also be deceiving. Just like how Sougo let his guard down with his sister, it seems like kagura did the same. As if Mitsuba had a kind of security that made people unconsciously let their guard down in front of her.

Before they know it, they've already in front of Mitsuba's fiancee's home. "Thanks you so much for accompanying both of us. I have lots of fun."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at the headquarter? You can stay in my room."

She just smile, "it's okay Sou-chan, besides there's many things I need to do before the wedding ceremony."

Sougo looks defeated, but he cannot argue with her. "Alright, see you tomorrow."

Just as he was about to leave the compound, he was stopped on his track as Mitsuba called out to him. "Sou-chan, is he... "

Before she could say anything more, Sougi immediately cut her off. "I won't let you meet that bastard. He already went to work early this morning. " With that, he walk away. Both Kagura and Gintoki stare at his dissapearing figure, noting that something was obviously wrong and wondered about who's this bastard he's talking about. "That person never change, huh?" Mitsuba comments with a sad look plastered across her face. 

They didn't bother asking. 

Mitsuba sigh. "I'm sorry, he's always like that. But I guess it's my fault for spoiling him too much. Our parents died long before so I took care of him ever since. If not for Kondo-san approaching him, I don't know what will happen to that boy."

She turn to look at both of them. "You're.. not really his friends, right?"

"Mitsu-nee"

Kagura doesn't know what to say thinking it might be better to stay quiet.

"Well, he is a selfish brat. Dragging me all the way here, not to mention he's a sadist. I don't even know how you raise that kid." Gintoki looked at Mitsuba. There's not really any hint of malice behind his word but the thought really did hurt.

"Gin-chan..." Kagura was suprised to hear that but agree to it. Mitsuba looked at them, concerned. 

"Seriously, that kid's gonna be way worse if he befriends me." Gintoki started slowly walk away. Kagura stopped for a while before facing Mitsuba. 

"At the end of the day, he did all that because he loves you, yes?" Kagura looked at the older woman, hopeful.

Mitsuba just smiled. 

Not for long before a police car stop in front of the house. "Oi, what are you doing so late at night" A familiar face walked out of the car but stop when he met face to face with the trio. Hijikata stare at the three of them, but mostly at Mitsuba. 

Mitsuba seemed to be taken aback by his sudden appearance, gasping at the sight of his face. It's not after a second later, all of them including Yamazaki who appear behind Hijikata were having a panic frenzy when Mitsuba collapsed to the ground. 

Kagura's the most panic. Only able to yell "Mitsu-nee!" 

Without thinking, she carefully lifted her up and went inside the house. 

Not even wasting a second, the men quickly follow suit, with Gintoki glancing occasionally at Hijikata's concerned face. 

XX

"I've been informed that she's sick but never thought she was this bad." The doctor told the caretaker and Kagura. "If anything, she's lucky that she passed out in front of the house."

All the men were in the next room, discussing about Hijikata's involvement with Mitsuba and Yamazaki's questionable afro hair.

Even her fiancee came in a rush after hearing about her. Kagura does not bother about it as she look at Mitsuba current state. She was sleeping soundly after the doctor applied medicine to help calm her nerves. 

It's not until Sougo came into the compound that Kagura secretly slide the door to the men's room to peek. Seeing how Sougo mock Hijikata for coming to see his sister was not something she expected. Yes, he always attempted to kill him but this is the first time she actually see him acting so indifferent towards hijikata. Distant might be the word she's looking for to describe their currently strained relationship.

Hijikata, still maintaining his poker face just apologize for the intrusion and walk out, dragging Yamazaki by the collar. 

Kagura close the door and went back beside Mitsuba. She can see Hijikata walking on the corridor outside, still dragging Yamazaki, glancing briefly at them without even stopping from his tracks. She did not need any second guess to know what he's looking at. 

Sougo finally enter the room. "How is she?" He directed the question to Kagura. 

"She's fine now, the doctor gave her medicine." She look at Mitsuba peaceful face before looking at him. "Are you... okay?"

He did not reply, still remain his usual deadpan expression, but Kagura can sense slight rage in his crimson eyes upon seeing his sister's condition. His fists clenched "I can't stand him." That was the last thing he said before leaving the compound. 

Kagura finally looked back at Mitsuba. "Mitsu-nee, please be strong. I promise everything will be okay."

She stood up before leaving the compound, unknown of where she should be. 

Of course, this whole scenarios were watched by a certain permed head secretly spying at the scene. 

XX

"Hijikata, can you spar with me?" Sougo was leaning against the door frame, with a shinai in hand. He didn't even bother to use honorifics like he usually does. 

Hijikata is practicing his swings in the dojo before Sougo shows up. He doesn't seem to mind about his proposal and just go along with it. 

They exchanged blows with each other, but none of them seriously attacking the other. Not until Hijikata brought reports of Kuraba Touma, Mitsuba's fiancee who's involved in smuggling weapons for the Joui patriots. He declared that he's their enemy. 

Finally stop, he starts walking out of the dojo after exchanging some information regarding Kuraba. 

Sougo on the other hand doesn't seem convinced, claiming that he treat his sister well and that she can be happy with him.

"Are you saying we should let him go? Do you think your sister will be happy with that man?"

"I'm still not finish" He thrust his shinai straight at Hijikata but he manage to dodge it. He was about counter attack when Sougo dropped his shinai on the floor. "She doesn't...have much longer." 

His face looked defeated as he ran his fingers through his hair. A forced smile plastered on his face."This is too much. Because she's been busy taking care of me, she neglected her own health. She never did anything for herself, let alone marry."

He looks at Hijikata, pleading to let him go and give them time but Hijikata was firm with his decision, telling him that the transaction will occur tomorrow, hoping that he readied his sword before he started to leave. 

Sougo was stunned. It's like a shock coursed throughout his body upon hearing his statement. His eyes burning with rage. It's all his fault. 'I can't stand him'. He picked up his shinai before charging towards Hijikata, yelling his name in anger. 

"Take me with you." The soft voice of his sister were met with a cold one. Right before they were leaving for Edo. Trying to start anew, as Kondo-san would have said. He knows, about her love for him. The way she treats him, the way she talks to him. Except he gave the cold shoulders. 

He knows the reason but.... 

Before he realize it, he was already on the ground, his head bleed from the harsh contact with the rocky ground. Weird, he never lose a single fight with the older man. It hurts. Why is it hurting him so much? Those feeling in his chest.

Hijikata stood there in front of him. "I won't lose to the current you." That's the last word he heard before he walk away. 

"Damnit" Sougo stood up, not wanting to injure his body further from lying on the ground. Sitting on the dojo's engawa, he rub off the blood using his sleeves and heavily sigh. He looked mindlessly at the dark training ground. "What are you doing, sneaking around? Are you a stalker?"

A gasp can be heard behind one of the trees. The person slowly move out from their hiding place revealing itself.

Of course, it's none other than the vermillion haired heroine. She doesn't even bother to hide the worried look plastered across her face. Seeing his face makes her flinched. Thinking back how his brother once bore that face while facing their father. Though she can't really distinguished the emotion behind it. Is it anger? Or maybe desperation? Anxiety?

Sougo doesn't seem suprise by her appearance, seeing that he probably noticed a while back and chose to ignore it."What, are you going to laugh at me for losing or do you want to fight me in my current state?"

Kagura doesn't say anything. Instead, she quietly approach and sit beside him. 

"Oi, what's the meaning of this?" He's not in a good mood right now. He was already annoyed with Hijikata so he doesn't want another person to start fueling his anger. 

"What are you going to do now?" Kagura asks. Her voice is soft, with no hint of mocking like he expected. Instead, it fills with concern. "Are you going to follow Toshi's order or are you going to deny it?"

He was taken aback by the question. Honestly, he don't know. What he's supposed to do, he don't know. His sister's time is near and all he want was for her to be happy, even if it's just an instant. 

Kagura was met with silence. She shifted her gaze towards the training ground in front of her. 

"You know, a similar situation happened before. Mami was really sick at that time. Papi promised to bring a cure to make her better." Kagura smiled thinking back about her small family. Though it's not long before her expression slowly filled with sadness. 

"One day, he came back from his journey but my brother attacked him, causing Papi to lose his left arm. I never understood why. My brother's kind like Mami but that time..he's like a different person. Even so, Papi was stronger to the point he almost killed him." 

Sougo reminisce back the first time he met the famous alien hunter. Deemed as the strongest in the universe. Though, from the outside, he just look like a bald idiot. 

She stopped to gaze at the night sky. Admiring the countless stars aligned. On the other hand, Sougo silently waited for her to continue. 

"I was only four at that time, I stopped Papi when he was about to hit my brother, crying." Thinking back, is it really the good thing to do, she wonder. She was just a little girl that time and that is the only thing she can do. If her father did not stop, not only her brother would be killed but she will be injured. And that's not the kind of thing should be presented to a sick person. What if she wasn't able to stop them in time? What will happen?

"In the end, my stupid brother left us. Papi went back on his journey, leaving me alone with Mami. Day by day, Mami's health worsen and I've been left alone on that lonely planet. That's why I came to this place. To search for another place I can call home."

She look at him."Even now, I still don't understand the reason he left or why he attacked papi, but deep inside, I know that he just worried about mami. He's always like that. Acting cool when he's the crybaby."

"Why are you telling me this?" Sougo looked at her. 

Her hand fidgets as she twirl her umbrella. "I just...don't wanna see that happen again. At that time, I was weak. I can only cry." To Kagura, it was definitely a sensitive topic to talk to, considering that everything almost play out exactly the same as that time. The memories she dread remembering but at the same time, the thought that this situation can be changed is what gave her hope that even her family will be reunite once again. 

"But both of you are strong. Stronger than both my brother and Papi." Emotionally stronger than them. She hope she's right. 

She do not want to mention this to him, and probably he understood after listening to her. The reason she secretly spying on both of them. Just in case the situation would get worse, she'll be there this time. However, it seems she doesn't have to worry on that part. For one, the humans are completely different from the yato clan. They're not driven by their instincts to kill which one thing she's relieved and Toshi is a reasonable guy who knows when to stop. She looked towards the sadist, concern etched on her face, wondering his decision. Will he disobey and become someone like her brother or will he obey and kill his sister's chance of happiness?

Sougo's mind was in distraught. His mind tried to comprehend the feelings he had. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know. He let out a chuckle, leaving Kagura puzzled. His face was filled with despair, as if life been seeped out of his body. "You know, I just want the person I cherished most to be happy. I guess.. until the very end, I'm the one holding her back."

This is the first time Kagura seen him so vulnerable. It feels as if his mask crumbled with each seconds pass and he's on the verge of breaking down. It doesn't help when one squad member suddenly ran up to them, delivering news on Mitsuba current condition. 

XX

Both of them accompanied by Kondo and a few squad members were running anxiously along the hospital's corridor to her room. 

Kuroba transferred Mitsuba to the hospital as per the doctor's suggestion. Although her condition started to stabilise, she suddenly started coughing up blood before passing out. 

She was immediately relocated to the Intensive Care Unit.

They saw Gintoki sitting outside the room, crossing his arm upon seeing their arrival. 

The walls were made of glass so they can see her clearly from outside. It was not a pleasant sight to see. Her face pale with wires draping from her arms and an oxygen mask on her face. 

Kagura went in by herself. None entered but she did not paid too much mind on it, knowing full well everyone was anxious and worried. She sat on a chair beside the bed. 

Since the door is close, she can only see the men talking to each other. Judging from the scene, she can deduce that Kondo and Sougo were having an argument but she cannot make out what they're saying. Gintoki, however just sleeping on the bench, not even bother about what's happening between them. 

A minute pass by before Kondo suddenly punch Sougo, knocking a trolley of hospital equipment in the process. She was worried but thought that she should not interfere since there is no room for her to interrupt. Kagura knows that gorilla was able to knock some sense into him,considering the fact that he's closer to him than anyone else in the room. 

She can see Kondo start to leave while Sougo was still on the floor. 

Kagura shifted her eyes towards Mitsuba, then back at them. Sougo was still on the floor but leaning against the bench Gintoki slept on. It looks to her that Gintoki woke up and heading somewhere with him.

Now, the whole corridor is empty. 

Suddenly, the feeling of loneliness slowly engulfed her. Not to mention the experience she once had start haunting her. Alone, without anyone and only her sick mother by her side. She still remember the time she quietly waits for Umibouzu to return from his journey without her brother in sight. Promising every single visit that he will definitely find a cure. That everything will be back to the way it was. Kagura hold on to that but it's too late now. 

She still remember the short time they spend together as a family. She still remember Mami told her about a beautiful blue planet called Earth. She said that one day, all four of us will be there as a family. 

Turns out that dream will never be fulfilled. 

Every memory she had with her family resurfaced little by little. The memories she treasured dearly. She was naive back then and still am. Still hoping that the three of them will be together again. On this blue planet. 

Tears start trickling on her eyelids as she remember the bittersweet moments she had with her family. It's not until Mitsuba hold her hand that tears were flowing rapidly through her pale cheek. 

In between sobs, she managed to utter her name. "Mitsu-nee..."

"Kagura-chan...please...take care of...Sou-chan...for me." Beneath the oxygen mask, she can hear her quietly whisper. 

She weakly grip Kagura's hand as Kagura firmly held hers "Mitsu-nee, please don't leave him. Don't leave him like how Mami did." 

She can only managed a smile upon hearing her plea. "I'm sorry... Kagura-chan."

Not long after, Sougo entered the room, his footsteps felt heavy as he approached them. She can see him shaking as he look at the mere sight of his sister. 

Kagura gently let go of her hand and rose up from her seat, wiping her tears as she go. She walked out to give the siblings some space. Seeing that there's no sign of Gintoki, she decided to go back alone. 

XX

A few days has passed since then,

Mitsuba's funeral already taken place the day after her death. Kuroba was captured for associating with Joui patriots. Everything seemed to be back to normal. 

Kagura was walking around town as usual, with her umbrella in hand, she stroll through the roads of Kabuki district. As usual, She stop at the convenience store to buy a few packets of sukonbu. 

Shortly after, she slowly making her way towards the park. Opening a packet, she chewed the sukonbu until she reach the park. To be honest, she was expecting Sougo to be there. 

Knowing full well of his favourite bench, she walked towards it and was not dissapointed. There, she saw him resting, blankly looking at the sky. She almost did not recognise him, given the fact he didn't wear his usual Shinsengumi uniform. She approach him. "Tax-robber, you're not working today?"

He sigh without even looking at her.. "Kondo-san insist on giving me a few days off."

She nod before sitting beside him. Judging from his demeanor, she can tell that he's still mourning over Mitsuba's death. She can't blame him. She's his only flesh and blood. 

"You know you're not alone, yes?" 

"What are you trying to say?"

"When Mami died, I felt alone. My brother and papi was out there. Occasionally, papi will come back but not long before he's gone on his journey. That planet is lonely. The rain seems endless that I'm longing for a clear blue sky." Her blue orbs shines upon the light reflecting her eyes. 

"Mami once told me that there's a beautiful blue planet called earth. She said that one day all four of us will go there. But now... Mami's gone, papi's still travelling the galaxy and my brother dissapeared. I'm the only one here." Kagura's eyes stare longingly at the sky. 

"But while I'm on this planet, I've met a lots of people and I've found someplace where I can call home. It makes me realize that I'm not truly alone in this world. That's why..."

Kagura proceed to wrap her arms around him pulling him into an embrace. The arms that held him were soft, yet strong. "Don't be lonely. You have the Shinsengumi, Yorozuya and you have me. You're not alone."

He honestly did not expected her to hug him. On normal days, she would most certainly started insulting him or make some rude remarks on his behaviour. On normal days, he would just push her off. On normal days, he would pull out his sword and fight her. But this is not a normal day, and both of them understood.

"What are you doing? Being so out of character?" His voice start to quiver, sounding so vulnerable. He thought he wouldn't ever show this side of his ever since his final exchange with his sister but here he is, with the worst person he could ever think of. 

The feeling of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. Before he even realized it, his trembling hand slowly move to embrace her tiny figure. 

Kagura was suprised and she just let out a soft laugh."What about you? Being so out of character?" 

"Shut up."

Kagura just let him hug her. Since his emotional state is still a mess, she just tighten her hold while rubbing his back. 

They stay in that position for a few minutes, silence surrounding them in the empty park but it was comforting. Both their heartbeats were in sync as their bodies pressed with each other. 

Sougo's the one who broke the hug. Kagura look at him. His scarlet eyes looked straight into her ocean blue eyes.

She's a bit flustered as she just realize his face was only an inch from hers. As if on cue, he close the distance between them causing their foreheads to touch each other. Kagura was almost certain that he's going to kiss her but he just leaned towards her ears. "Thanks." 

She grin, though she can feel her ears slightly heated up. She held out her hand. "You have the honor to walk with the Queen of Kabuki-cho. Let's go." Even when she said that, it's just a disguise just to cheer him up. Just for today, they will have a truce.

Sougo let out a soft sigh but he did smile. It's not a normal day, he can let his guard down with her. He took her offer and they slowly walking hand in hand as they leave the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️ 
> 
> This is actually my first time attempting a longer fic and I must say it takes a lot of time to do this. 
> 
> Anyways, regarding the fic. I always thought what would happen if Kagura actually met Mitsuba, considering her past with her sick mother and the fact that somehow something similar now happened to Sougo. It's quite interesting to see to be honest. Writing this has been one hell of a ride.
> 
> Also the name Mitsu-nee, short for Mitsuba-neechan. I find it quite cute. Since Kagura always call everyone with -chan, Anego. It'll be nice if she had one for her.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it


End file.
